Del dolor nacio un amor
by Angeles02
Summary: Blaine ha estado engañando a kurt con sebastian desde hace un año, y al mismo tiempo prometiendole amor a sebastian, amor que no le dara, del dolor de estos dos castaño saldra un amor que lo ayudara a volver a amar


**Hola, soy José y los que hayan leído volverás a mi lado, pues si soy ese José del que hablo Ángeles, el suertudo que le cayo popo encima, ok, les diré algo esta es una pequeña historia kurtbastian consistirá en solo 3 capítulos, obvio es mía, y también se preguntaran esta cuenta es del pueblo, pues tal vez, ángeles por problemas no seguirá los fic, pero nos quedaremos con su cuenta, y nos dio los fic a kata y a mi así que, trataremos lo mas que podamos e llevar bien sus fic, la conocemos muy bien, y creo que ira transcurriendo como ella los hubiera querido bueno sin más que decir ahora si me cayo . En este fic Blaine y kurt están en mackingly y sigue siendo amigo de los warblers**

Kurt y Blaine, a la vista de todos, eran la pareja perfecta, kurt amaba a Blaine así como Blaine amaba a bueno eso no se sabe porque aunque estos chicos llevaban siendo novios 2 años Blaine ha estado engañando a kurt hace mas de 1 año, nadie lo sabia excepto algunos warblers, todos pensaban que Blaine haría todo por kurt, que cuando peleaban era culpa de kurt, que Blaine siempre era la víctima, pues se equivocaron todos

-Blaine, cuando podremos estar juntos sin escondernos

-Sebastián, sabes que amo a kurt – dijo Blaine subiéndose sus pantalones

-Pero yo te amo, - dijo Sebastián

-Mejor no compliquemos las cosas si, dejémosla como están, adiós te quiero – dijo Blaine dándole un beso y yéndose, dejando una vez más a Sebastián solo llorando

-Sabes kurt quisiera tener un novio como el tuyo – dijo Rachel

-Porque – pregunto kurt

-Es que es tan lindo contigo y te ama tanto – dijo Rachel – el jamás te engañaría

-Si tienes razón – dijo kurt sonriendo,

-Hola mi amor – dijo Blaine besando a kurt

-Hola bebe, que hacías – pregunto kurt

-Am, vengo de la casa de jeff – dijo Blaine

-A ok está bien – dijo kurt

-Vamos a almorzar- le dijo Blaine abrazando a kurt

-Sebastián no es justo que tengas que sufrir siempre – dijo thad viendo como Sebastián lloraba

-Pero que puedo hacer – dijo Sebastián

-Hazlo sufrir, dile a kurt – dijo thad – dile toda la verdad a kurt

-Pero no sufriría Blaine sino kurt – dijo Sebastián

-Y eso que – dijo thad

-Pues aunque amo a Blaine, no quiero lastimar a kurt el también lo ama – dijo Sebastián

-Sebastián no seas tonto llámale – dijo thad pasándole el teléfono a Sebastián, Sebastián esperaba a que contestaran hasta que

-Alo, Alo quien es, - Sebastián se había quedado callado y después colgó sin decir nada

-Porque no lo hiciste – dijo thad

-Entiéndelo no quiero lastimar a kurt – dijo Sebastián dándole el teléfono

Ya se estaba haciendo de noche y kurt estaba en camino a la casa de Blaine, llevaba comida china, le había dejado un mensaje, el cual el moreno no vio porque su teléfono estaba apagado kurt llego a la casa y la sirvienta le abrió gentilmente y le dijo donde estaba Blaine

Kurt subió a la habitación del moreno, la puerta estaba medio abierta así que se oía todo kurt iba a hablar hasta que escucho a jeff

-Blaine, creo que tienes que decirle la verdad a kurt – dijo jeff

-No no lo hare – dijo Blaine tranquilamente viendo la televisión

-Estas lastimando a los dos Blaine – dijo jeff

-No me importa –dijo Blaine sin importancia

-Acaso no te importa haber engañado a kurt desde hace casi un año con Sebastián, y al mismo tiempo prometiéndole amor a Sebastián sin darle nada – dijo jeff, en eso kurt dejo caer la comida, jeff y Blaine voltearon y vieron a kurt, Blaine le entro el pánico y cuando iba a ir hacia kurt el castaño ya no estaba había salido corriendo lo mas que pudo, kurt llego a su casa sin prestarle atención a las preguntas de su padre se fue a su cuarto y empezó a llorar, lloro hasta más no poder, no podía creerlo el amor de su vida realmente lo engaño , Blaine llamo a kurt y el castaño contesto

-Kurt déjame explicarte todo – dijo Blaine

-No no lo harás, y terminamos – dijo kurt cortando la llamada y volviendo a llorar hasta quedarse dormido, al día siguiente kurt se sentía muy mal, pero tenía que ir a la escuela, tenía que ser fuerte y enfrentarlo, kurt llego a la escuela y vio a sus amigas y fue hasta allá pero al llegar ellas lo miraron feo

-Kurt no puedo creer que le hayas terminado a Blaine – dijo Rachel

-Si él era el chico perfecto y lo dejaste ir – dijo mercedes

-Lo lastimaste kurt, eres malo – dijo tina las chicas no dejaron hablar a kurt porque solo lo criticaban diciéndole que había lastimado a Blaine, sus demás amigos le hicieron los mismo, y hacían que kurt se sintiera peor, quería llorar pero no lo haría delante de ellos así que fue al auditorio, todo estaba oscuro solo se iluminaba el escenario en donde estaban dos chicos

-Blaine ahora si podremos estar juntos – dijo Sebastián abrazando con una gran sonrisa a Blaine

-No Sebastián no quiero estar contigo yo nunca te quise – dijo Blaine

-Pero, pero tu dijiste que me querías – dijo Sebastián

-Por favor solo quería estar con tu trasero, ya que kurt no me daba lo que quería – dijo Blaine

-Pero Blaine yo te amo – dijo Sebastián

-Eso no me importa, porque no fuiste tú quien le dijiste a kurt – pregunto Blaine

-Porque yo no quería lastimarlo, el es buena persona, y tu eres un tonto, cualquiera seria afortunado de tenerlo a él, no sé porque me enamore de ti – dijo Sebastián inclinado en el piso llorando

-Pues me da igual, tendré que buscar la manera de que todos odien a kurt, me las pagara por terminarme – dijo Blaine saliendo del auditorio dejando a Sebastián,

-No puedo creer lo malo que es – dijo Sebastián llorando

Kurt quien había presenciado todo, y también lloraba se acerco a Sebastián, este ni enterado, kurt estaba al frente del castaño y se inclino

-Estas bien – pregunto kurt limpiándose sus lagrimas, Sebastián levanto su cabeza y vio frente a el unos hermosos ojos azules que lo miraban con preocupación

-No lo estoy – dijo sebastiano volviendo a llorar, kurt se acerco más a el y lo abrazo Sebastián lloraba y kurt también en un momento todos esos gemidos de tristeza se calmaron y solo eran sollozos hasta que los dos terminaron hipando

-Lo siento mucho, yo jamás quise lastimarte yo solo

-Está bien Sebastián no te preocupes

-No me odias – pregunto Sebastián mirando a kurt

-No porque tu lo amabas, no se puede hacer nada contra el amor, a lo demás los dos estamos sufriendo lo mismo y me siento muy mal porque nos hallamos enamorado de alguien como el – dijo kurt

Sebastián abrazo a kurt esta vez

-Gracias kurt– dijo Sebastián, después de un rato

-Gracias Sebastián– dijo kurt


End file.
